


A Surprise Summer Date

by Theroonco



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Goro & Futaba & Sojiro are just mentioned, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, There needs to be an abbreviation for those six relationship tags, for now, hallelujah the tag situation has been improved!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theroonco/pseuds/Theroonco
Summary: Ren arrived in Tokyo to spend his summer with his fellow Phantom Thieves. But with his girlfriend too busy to join in the festivities, devotes an entire day to her in the middle of his newly hectic life.FULL PERSONA 5 ROYAL SPOILERS
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire, Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 47
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing I know (and want to know until I get it for myself) about Persona 5 Scramble is that it takes place in the summer. I'm assuming Joker has at least one day in between whatever goes on then to check up on Sumire.

Ren stretched, taking in the warm air, when a familiar black shape wormed its way out of his bag.

"This is the place?"

The boy nodded. He'd forgotten Morgana had never been here before. His friend joined him in looking at the large building in front of them.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked the cat.

The partners-in-crime exchanged a nod before entering.

* * *

_It had only been a few months since he left Tokyo, but it had felt much longer. It was a minor miracle that all his friends were able to reunite so soon too to celebrate their summer break together (though it helped that Ann had yet to move overseas)._

_Well, all of them save one. While he valued all of his fellow Thieves, he couldn't deny the particularly strong pang in his chest when they heard Sumire wouldn't be able to join them._

_"It can't be helped. She's busy pursuing her dreams after all. It's tough being a gymnast," he remembered Morgana mutter when they read her message in the group chat back home._

That was why they were here now. To be honest, Ren had wanted to drop in on one of Sumire's practices the day after he'd arrived, but things had gotten hectic almost immediately. He honestly didn't know when (or even _if_ ) he'd have another free day, so he practically bolted from Leblanc after helping Sojiro get the cafe ready for his customers when he realised today's schedule was empty. This was the sports centre Sumire used for her practice lessons and it was almost 2pm: she was such a stickler for proper meals, surely she'd be taking a lunch break right about now? Ren stood against the wall of the foyer and looked around.

"...you have no idea where she is, do you?" He sensed Morgana's raised eyebrow before he saw it.

Ren rolled a strand of his curly hair to buy time. "I wanted to surprise her," he mumbled at last.

"Well...she said she'd be here every day," the cat looked around the tall, open space. "Hey, can't you just go in? You know where she practices, right?"

Ren looked up. There was a large double door at the far end of the room, with two small reception desks further along the adjacent walls. Said walls were covered in ad campaigns for various sports - volleyball, swimming, aikido, gymnastics and more - separated by the odd potted plant with a few chairs in the centre for guests like himself. The place was practically empty, which made sense: most people were probably using the summer to relax. He was both impressed and a tiny bit worried by Sumire's dedication.

He was also worried because one of the receptionists kept throwing him confused looks. He should probably do something about that, but...

"It's not that simple," he explained. "Sumire's coach books one of the halls for her whenever they meet, it's not always the same one."

"Can't you ask someone where she is, then?"

"I could, but they," he nodded to the desks "may call Coach Hiraguchi to check if she knows me - "

"- and there goes the element of surprise."

Ren nodded.

A few minutes passed. Ren was sure the receptionist from before was about to call a security guard from how her glances had steadily grown dirtier, but just as he considered cutting his losses and asking her where Sumire was, he heard the automatic doors of the entrance slide open, bringing a rush of warm air into the cool room. He turned.

...and immediately ducked behind a tall plant as he saw a flash of red. He'd only gotten away with it because Sumire was looking at her phone.

"That was a close one!" Morgana hissed his own thoughts back at him. "So, when are you gonna say hi? She's heading straight for the door!"

For some reason Ren's mind immediately flashed back to his infiltration days, hiding behind walls or chairs before jumping on his prey. He also remembered the time Sumire had snuck up on _him_ in Hawaii. Well, he had to return the favor sometime, he supposed.

He broke into a brisk walk. Sumire's ponytail bobbed against her backpack she tucked her phone into her pocket. She seemed to be in a good mood if the pep in her step was any indication, but it also meant she was too absorbed in her own thoughts to notice him until he tapped her shoulder.

"Hello."

She screamed and whipped around, her bag causing her to stagger. Ren grabbed her arm and pulled her upright.

"Th - thanks," she gasped, catching her breath before clasping both hands over her mouth. "S - senpai? I - is that you?!"

"It's been a while."

"Hello to you too," added Morgana, though Ren could tell the annoyance in his voice was just for show.

"Ye - yes it has! And...hello to you too, Morgana-senpai! I - I can't believe it!"

"Why not? You knew we were back in Tokyo." Morgana was already having fun, Ren could tell.

"Yes...yes I did, but - but - " her cheeks flushed ever so slightly. "But...I didn't realise you would be coming _here_!" She squeaked out the last few words.

"Is this a bad time?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head so fast her ponytail wagged like a...well, a pony's tail. "N - not at all, Ren-senpai!" She took a quick breath. "I - I'm just so surprised! And so happy!" She rubbed her eyes. "Is it really okay for you to be here right now?"

"Of course it is, I have the whole day off." Ren smiled. "And who better to spend it on than you?"

"Smooth," muttered Morgana as Sumire's face turned as red as her hair and her jaw dropped.

" _Senpai..!_ " she whined before a smile broke through her embarrassment. "But...thank you. I'm very happy to hear that."

The teens beamed at each other for a few seconds before a certain cat cleared its throat.

"Don't you need to be somewhere right now, Sumire?"

She started and checked the large clock on the wall. "Oh! Oh yes! Um, I'm really sorry, Senpai, but I still have some more training to do. I'd love to cancel, but..."

"No, go for it. But right after lunch, though?"

"Oh, I had my lunch an hour ago, I just went for a walk. Come on in! Even if you don't stay, I'm sure Coach Hiraguchi will be happy to see you again!"

Sumire reached for his wrist but recoiled at the last second. Ren just chuckled and took her dainty hand in his. She flushed yet again, but beamed as she led her in.

The receptionist stopped shooting death glares at him too, so that was a nice bonus.

* * *

Sumire was surprised to hear that Ren wanted to watch the rest of her practice and doubly surprised when Hiraguchi allowed it, stammering when her Coach gave her a knowing smirk before she got changed. Morgana hadn't known it was on the day's agenda, but the last time he'd seen Sumire perform was at Shujin's School Festival so was happy to sit in on her again.

All said, Sumire finished in under two hours, Ren joining Hiraguchi in applauding her final flourish (while Morgana wagged his tail since the latter wasn't looking). It took almost half an hour for Hiraguchi to debrief her and for her to get changed, meaning it was a little after 4:30 in the evening when the four of them left the building. The two teens bowed to the elder, who simply waved as they went their separate ways.

The trio walked in silence for a while, soaking in the cooler atmosphere. Ren caught Sumire glancing at him several times from the corner of his eye, though she always turned away with a blush whenever he looked at her. This continued for a few more minutes until they passed a small park between four roads.

" _Finally_ _!_ " Morgana jumped out of Ren's bag, onto his shoulder then onto the pavement. "It's stuffy in there, so I'm gonna walk around. You two are fine on your own, yeah?"

"Yes! Thank you, Morgana-senpai!"

"Hmph. I am a gentleman, after all."

"Wha - ?"

While Sumire tried to figure out what he meant, Morgana threw Ren a quick smirk before running off. In the back of Ren's mind he wondered at the sequence of events that had led him to being able to discern a cat's smirk, but he was more concerned with making good on his friend's offer.

To that end, he wrapped a hand around Sumire's waist and pulled her to him as soon as they stepped on the grass.

She yelped for the second time that day. " _S - s - senpai?!_ Wh - wh - what are you..." She seemed close to tears and her face was bright red yet again.

"I missed you."

"Uh...um..." She trembled, but he was quick to note that she wasn't pulling away. Her eyes darted around and, once she realised no one was watching, her face broke into a wide smile.

"...I missed you too," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I...I said I..." she paused. "Are you teasing me, Senpai?" He laughed, to which she pouted. "You're so mean..."

"I really did miss you," he said once he was done chuckling. He looked around (more for her sake than his) and pulled her into a hug. She melted into his embrace.

"Thank you," she cooed, her warm breath tickling his neck. "It was hard without you."

"Same to you," he took in her gentle scent and squeezed her even tighter. She reciprocated at once, but he was alarmed to feel warm drops of water on his skin. He pulled back to see her crying.

"A - are you okay?!"

"Y - yes..." she smiled as she wiped her tears. "I'm such a crybaby, aren't I?"

"What's wrong?" She shook her head.

"Noth - nothing's wrong." She sniffed. "I'm just...so _happy_." She looked at him with her red eyes and just _beamed_. He couldn't help but smile too.

"I am too," he murmured. "Texting and calling you just aren't the same as just _being_ with you."

She nodded, then hugged him again.

They stayed like that, swaying ever so slightly, long enough for Morgana to finish his walk, give the pair an annoyed look and start walking around the park again.

* * *

By the time Morgana came back the second time, even the young couple knew to withdraw. He found them on a bench, catching each other up with the more intricate details of their lives that hadn't made it into their correspondences. Ren lowered his bag upon seeing him and he jumped in, which the pair took as a sign to get moving again.

"What's the plan?" He asked, as the humans got back onto the pavement. "Dinner at Leblanc? You must be quite hungry, Sumire."

"If it's not too much to ask," Sumire bowed to the two males. "I haven't been to Leblanc in quite some time. I would love to see Sojiro-san and Futaba-senpai again too, if they're still there."

"Boss will definitely be there," Morgana thought aloud. "Futaba may be hanging out with Lady Ann and the other girls though."

"Oh. That's a shame..." her face fell. Now that they weren't alone Ren had to fight the urge to grab her in another side hug.

"Hey, don't get so down over it! Futaba isn't going anywhere for another month, you'll have plenty of time to see her! Everyone else too!"

It took Sumire a split-second to parse the information in her state, but she smiled. "You're right! Thank you, Morgana-senpai."

Morgana cackled.

The trio exchanged other pleasantries until the reached the train station, at which point conversation took a backseat to trying not to be crushed by their fellow commuters - though Ren (and _definitely_ not Sumire) had any complaints about having to hold hands to not get separated.

They got off the train at Shibuya and took a moment at Station Square to catch their breaths. Ren looked at the familiar scenery.

"Huh."

"What is it, Senpai?"

"Oh, it's nothing." He pointed to a spot next to the Ginza Line entrance. "There used to be a guy playing guitar there when I was living here. He said he got picked up by a recording studio or something in March, so I guess he struck gold with them."

"Really? That's wonderful!" Sumire beamed and jumped up as though they hadn't nearly been crushed miles underground. "You even pay attention to strangers like that, Senpai? You really are kind. But...I suppose we were strangers when you helped me too, weren't we?" The memory turned her cheeks a faint shade of pink.

"Well, that's just what this guy is like," Morgana placed his forearms over Ren's shoulder and spoke with a touch of pride in his voice as the three of them turned to the spot where Ren had once saved her from a creep. "As expected of our leader!"

Ren toyed with a strand of his hair while Sumire smiled again, the pair turning to the entrance to the Aoyoma-Itchome Line. "Yes! Now, it's just one more train, isn't it Se - "

Morgana looked at the redhead to see her frozen, staring at the crowd, sweat already forming on her forehead. "Sumire? Wha - "

"Shh!"

Ren had seen it too.

Sumire ran into the crowd. Ren dived after her, jostling strangers left and right as he raced down the steps, trying to keep Sumire in sight...

"Hey, Ren? Wha - _ow_ \- what's going on?"

"Sumire, wait for me!"

Meanwhile, Sumire was shouting at the crowd. " _Please!_ \- Oh, I'm sorry! Please move, sorry, thank you. - _Hey! Please wait!_ \- I'm sorry, sir! - _Wait!_ "

The crowd thinned once they passed the aoijiru stand. Ren made it out just as he heard Sumire scream.

" _Kasumi!_ "

One of the commuters ahead of them whipped around and froze like a deer in headlights, her ponytail almost slapping her cheek. Sumire fell to her knees.

The stranger didn't seem too far off as tears flooded her brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story isn't anywhere near as the likes of Masquerade or Our Light (hello, Light1108!), but I'm so happy people here and on Reddit like it! Thank you all so much!

"Sumire..?"

"It is you..."

Ren caught up to the duo. The stranger looked so much like Sumire, comparing the differences between them was almost like a spot the difference puzzle. Kasumi had brown hair and eyes where Sumire had red and had a beauty mark on her left cheek. That was all that distinguished them.

But of course he already knew that.

"Hey, Ren...don't tell me..."

"I don't get it either," he whispered back. He'd forgotten that Morgana hadn't been with them that fateful day when Sumire learned the truth about herself. "Wait."

He knelt beside Sumire and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

Her mouth still hung open, but she forced herself to nod, tears flying from her cheeks as she did so.

The stranger pressed a hand to her mouth. "Wh - what are you doing here?" She swallowed. "Y - you... _are_ Sumire, right?"

The redhead nodded again. She swallowed too, but no matter how many times she tried no words came out of her mouth. Ren heard faint chattering and cursed to himself. They were drawing a crowd.

Morgana voiced his thoughts for him. "We should go somewhere else. Can you hear me, Sumire?"

She nodded. Ren squeezed her shoulders and pulled her to her feet. Sumire closed her mouth and leaned against him. He patted her hair a few times, then looked up.

"You...you're Kasumi Yoshizawa, right?"

A pause. He could practically see thoughts whirring through the brunette's head.

She nodded.

"Alright then," he squeezed his girlfriend tight and motioned with this other hand. "Let's go. There's a - "

"Wait!"

The girl - no, _Kasumi_ \- ran up to the couple and threw herself at Sumire, forcing Ren back as her arms wrapped around the redhead. Sumire, still limp, staggered back but Kasumi held her upright.

"I...I missed you," the older girl sniffed. " _So much_ , Sumire..."

That was enough. Sumire let out a quiet sob, a gentle cough. "I...I..." She wrapped her arms around her sister. " _I..!_ "

She bawled.

Kasumi bawled.

Ren and Morgana still had no idea what was happening, but they couldn't help but smile at the scene - a sentiment the crowd shared.

* * *

_A full minute or two passed before Ren gently tapped both girls on the back. "We should probably get going. There's a diner near here, we can talk there."_

_The sisters pulled back and nodded at him, both blushing slightly as they adjusted their bags. Ren couldn't help noticing Kasumi was faster to do everything until it came time to leave, at which point she held her hand out to the side._

_"I'm still learning my way around here. Do you know where this diner is, Sumire?"_

_Sumire seemed just as surprised as him at being given the chance to lead, but she took her sister's hand. "Yeah, it's just a few minutes' walk."_

* * *

The quartet were silent until they were led to a table. Kasumi slid into a seat and Ren sat opposite her. Sumire froze. Both Ren and Kasumi smiled at her, but it seemed to only make her more indecisive.

"It's fine," said Ren at last. "It's just awkward because you haven't seen each other in a while, but it's fine."

"Besides!" His bag opened and Morgana poked his head out. "He has me to keep him company!"

Sumire flashed a small smile at him and sat on her sister's side, though leaving a small gap between them. Ren and Morgana shared a quick glance.

More silence.

"So..." Ren looked from one girl to the other. "We've never been - "

"Are you dating?"

"...what?"

Both Ren and Sumire answered as one as Kasumi looked from one to other.

"I saw how he was holding you back there, and you were enjoying it way too much." She smirked. "So? How long have you been together? How many dates have you been on?" She gasped. " _Has he met Mom and Dad yet?_ "

"Ka - Ka - _Kasumi!_ " Sumire turned bright red. "Th - that's not..."

"What? There's nothing you can't hide from your big sister! Unless..." She winked. "Unless you two've done something you just _can't_ tell me about?"

Even Ren spluttered at that one.

"N - n - nothere'snot!" Sumire took a giant gulp of water so she wouldn't have to look at her sister and Ren was amazed it didn't evaporate on contact with her red face.

"So...that leaves you!" Kasumi turned to him with the same glint in her eye. "Have you been treating my little sister properly? I'll get you if you ha~aven't!"

"Oh, she's good," muttered his cat.

"We...we've been getting along fine," managed Ren. "But how about you?"

Kasumi's smile slipped, but only for a second. "Oh, me? I'm fine. Actually..." she took a sip of water. "I'm heartbroken. You know Sumire, if you're not going out with him, can I have him?"

Ren was about to object but Sumire cut him off. "Where were you?"

That shut her up.

"I mean..." Sumire shared a long glance with Ren and Morgana. "You've been missing for a while, so...have you been well? What have you been up to?"

Ren understood her hesitation. Kasumi...was supposed to be dead. She'd died over a year ago: there had been a body and everything. But this wasn't the first example of someone being brought back to life that the three of them had witnessed. However, the cause of those revivals had been undone. Besides, why was Kasumi here _now_ and not back then? They couldn't even ask her any direct questions about the accident either, considering whenever someone "came back from the dead," it was because their personal history was rewritten so that their death never happened...either that or they were left with a hole in their memories to account for their time in the afterlife.

On top of that, Ren thought to himself as he watched his girlfriend waiting for her sister's answer, he doubted Sumire would want to question Kasumi too much. After all, it was by poking holes in his friends' false memories that he'd brought them to their senses at the start of the year and essentially killed their loved ones again.

It was only once he finished that train of thought that Kasumi started to answer, sounding out each word as it left her mouth. "I...don't know."

"What?" Ren, Sumire and Morgana spoke in unison, though of course Kasumi could only hear the former two.

"I'm serious!" She looked the two of them in the eye. "I just...came to one morning in the middle of the street and - "

She jumped as Sumire started, knocking her own cup over. Fortunately, it was empty.

"D - did I say something wrong?"

"No!" Squeaked the younger of the pair. "G - go on! ...please."

Kasumi gave her a worried look but did as she was asked. "I came to in the middle of the road a few days ago and..." she finished the last of her cup. "Well, I didn't have my phone on me and I only had some change so I just...wandered around, I guess." She shrugged. "I didn't recognize anyone nearby, so I tried to use a payphone but I couldn't find one that worked. I remember asking a policeman for help but I think there had been an accident nearby?" Sumire flinched again, but Kasumi was staring into her cup and didn't notice. "Anyway, once I saw an ambulance arrive I figured I should try my luck with some other cop. But then I found a family friend of ours and he took me in!" She beamed at them. "So I've been staying with him until I get my bearings. We went to a local clinic and apparently I don't have any major problems, but he said we should wait a bit before reaching out to anyone and...I agreed." She shrugged a second time, looking a little embarrassed. "I really wanted to see you again, Sumire, I kept telling him we could trust you to keep a secret, but he had a point: I'd just woken up in the middle of nowhere with no idea where I was or what I was doing, I didn't want to tell you I was okay and just collapse or have one of those mental shutdown things right after." She squeezed her sister's hand. "I'm so sorry..."

A few days ago, huh?

Ren saw Sumire sink into thought as he did the same.

Why a few days ago? Why not in January? The only significance of "a few days ago" was that he'd also returned to the city "a few days ago". So unless him being here had somehow -

_Actually..._

He remembered the day he'd first arrived in Tokyo, how time seemed to stop and he first caught a glimpse of what would later become his first Persona, Arsene. Maybe it _was_ related to him coming back? But that just raised so many questions! If anything, he and Sumire had to reach out to Maruki. He still had his number from his time at Shujin, but even his old friend hadn't been able to contact him when they spoke in March; he had probably gotten a new one along with his new job.

He exhaled.

"Well, whatever the case, we're happy to see you're safe, Kasumi."

"Thank you very much, Ren-san." She bowed from her seat, but frowned when she got up. "...is something wrong?"

Ren blinked. "Oh, it's nothing. Sumire has a habit of calling everyone her age her Senpai. I...guess I was just surprised you didn't do the same." Specifically it was that she had done it while living _as_ Kasumi that caught him off-guard, but that just meant her naming conventions were yet another part of the "real" Sumire that had shone through her actualization.

 _But was I really_ that _surprised by it?_

"Oh, do you still do that?" Kasumi laughed and ruffled her sister's hair. "That's _adorable_!" Sumire tried to melt into her seat as Kasumi continued. "Oh, and I forgot to ask: how long have you been putting your hair up like that? It's a really good look on you!"

"Th - thanks," said a bright red Sumire, still trying to look as small as possible but now also fidgeting with her ribbon. Until...

"Oh!" She sat up again. "That reminds me, Kasumi. Who have you been living with? You never told us."

"Hmm?" The brunette replayed their conversation. "Oh yeah, I guess I didn't." She shrugged. "Well, I guess we haven't really seen him that many times, but he really came through for me, I'm really happy." She looked at Ren. "You may already know this because you're dating Sumire - " Sumire squeaked but didn't interrupt - "but our dad is the director of _Good Morning, Japan_. He's how we know the guy who took me in."

"But who is he?" he asked. Morgana leaned forward - clearly he was just as curious.

"Oh, he used to be pretty famous, but he says he's living a quiet life now. I didn't really get it, but I can't really complain." She looked back at her sister, "I wonder if you remember him, Sumire, he was interviewed on Dad's show a few times."

"But...that could be anyone..." Sumire was still sitting up, but her voice was much quieter than it was before.

"Oh, I guess you have a point..." Kasumi mulled her sister's point for a moment before blurting out:

"It's that Detective Prince! Goro Akechi!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little bit we see of the real Kasumi tells us that she's more light-hearted than her sister, while also being a bit more..."obtuse" for lack of a better word, considering she doesn't realise how utterly miserable Sumire is until it's too late. I tried to translate that to this conversation by making her more jokey and easily carried away. I hope I did okay!
> 
> I also know this chapter is quite short, but I just wanted a smaller one to set up future events. Again, I hope that's okay with everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

" _Akechi?_ "

"Akechi-san?!"

"Akechi's alive?"

Ren, Sumire and Morgana looked at each other. Kasumi cocked her head.

"You know him too, Ren-san? Is...something wrong?"

"We...just haven't seen him in a long time," Sumire patted the back of her sister's hand. "That's all."

Ren nodded. "We thought he moved away," he added. "Where is he now?"

"Just outside Kichijoji. Is he a friend of yours?"

Ren toyed with his hair. "...we got along for a while." He could sense Morgana and Sumire giving him sad looks. He focused on Kasumi. "So...is he doing okay?"

"Yes." She nodded, though she was still frowning. "Yes, he's fine. He said he retired, but he wouldn't tell me why. Oh, I know!" She beamed. "Wanna come say hi with me? It sounds like you know him, right?"

"Um...Senpai?"

Ren flashed a smile at the redhead. "Sure. If you think he'll have us."

"You seem to know him so I'm sure he'll be fine. I was heading back to his place when I saw you anyway." She lifted one of the bags she'd brought with her. "Just doing some shopping."

"Oh, you need some help with that?" Sumire jumped up.

"Hmm? Oh no, not at all! You have your own bag to think about..."

The sisters continued their little argument as Morgana nudged Ren's arm.

"Hey, you okay?"

He nodded.

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yes, I promise," he whispered back.

"...alright then. Today was weird enough already but things are going to get even weirder going forward. There's no shame in saying no, you know."

"Thanks, but it'll be fine. I'm more concerned about _his_ reaction anyway."

"...that's true. But we're not in the Metaverse so we won't have to worry about his Persona, at least."

"I wonder if he still keeps a gun on him..."

"Oh, that's _adorable_!"

Ren and Morgana jumped at Kasumi's shout.

"Wh - what?"

"You were talking to your cat, weren't you? That's sooooo sweet!" She bent forward.

"Um...Kasumi?" Sumire tugged at her sister's sleeve but to no avail.

"I actually wanted to ask you this before, but you were carrying him in your bag, weren't you? You must be so close! What a good kitty..." She reached out and started stroking Morgana's head.

"Hey! Don't - !" All of a sudden he stopped and leaned into her. "Hmm..."

"Uh...shouldn't we be going?"

"Hm? Oh!" Sumire had finally gotten through to her sister. "Right! Well, I'll lead the way, shall I?"

Kasumi marched out of the diner with Sumire in tow. Ren slung his bag over his shoulder.

"...I only let her do it because of her circumstances," mumbled the cat.

* * *

Pedestrian traffic had improved somewhat since they entered the diner, but the station was still busy enough that the three of them had to hold hands to stay together. Ren took one of Kasumi's two shopping bags in one hand and held Sumire's in the other - which prompted a smirk from the brunette that turned Sumire bright red - who in turn held her sister's. It was a weird sight, but this odd conga line formation got them onto a train headed for Kichijoji in one piece. Morgana ducked into Ren's bag to avoid the pet fare, but all Kasumi had to say to this was "What a clever cat."

The three were silent on the trip, which itself spoke volumes even without the brief glances Sumire threw her sister's way. Enough people got off on a stop along the way for Ren to get closer to her and lean in.

"How - " he waited with a exasperated smile as she jumped at his voice. Luckily Kasumi didn't tease her further, though the look she shot Ren made him wonder if she'd thought he was going in for a kiss. It wasn't an uncomfortable idea, but for now...

"How are you feeling?"

She glanced at the still smiling Kasumi, who was now looking out the window to give them privacy, before replying. "I...I'm not sure..." She swallowed. "There's just... _so much_ I want to talk about, but..."

"Yeah..." There was also the question of _why_ Kasumi was alive and how long she would still be around - not to mention the risk to reality if her presence meant someone was trying to control the Metaverse again.

He kept the latter thoughts to himself, but it seemed Sumire was thinking through things of her own as she started tugging at her ribbon.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..." With a final tug, her ribbon came undone and her long red hair cascaded down the sides of her face.

"..."

Sumire tucked the familiar red fabric into her pocket.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Kasumi had just looked back at them.

"It just got loose, I'll tie it back up when we get off."

"Oh. Alright then," Kasumi frowned for a second. "It won't be long though, Kichijoji's the next stop. You ready to go?"

* * *

 _Kasumi led them through the Promenade (Sumire all but drooled at the sweets shop) and took a left just before the temple. Ren felt a slight pang of..._ something _as they passed the turning to the Jazz Club and another as they reached the Shopping District._

_"We came here with Akechi-san once..." muttered Sumire, looking at the cafe. Ren nodded, also sparing a glance for the spot outside Penguin Sniper as they turned right and headed toward a Residential District he had never been through before._

Ren hadn't thought "just outside Kichijoji" would require so much walking. He gave up counting the number of turns they took and hoped he wouldn't have to run for his life after seeing Akechi again. What had seemed like a light bag of shopping at the time started digging into his fingers and he had to keep swapping hands to keep blood flowing through them, while the sisters kept going as though this were a simple stroll. He half wanted to give Kasumi the bag back, but didn't think he'd live down that feeling of failure...or Morgana complaining about his lack of gentlemanly behaviour.

"We're here!"

 _Oh, thank goodness._ Ren wrung his wrists for what he hoped would be the last time as the group stopped before an apartment complex. Kasumi held the door open for them, then led them up two flights of stairs.

Their destination was a door halfway down the third floor. Kasumi dropped her bag and fiddled in her pockets for a moment, tongue poking out. "Hmm...aha!" She pulled out a key and fed it into the lock. "Wait, let's surprise him!" She smiled at the two of them before taking her bag back from Ren and walking in. "Akechi-san! I'm home!"

"Oh, Yoshizawa-san?" Came a familiar voice from further in. "Are you okay? You're a lot later than I was expecting." They heard what sounded like plates being arranged.

Ren and Sumire turned to each other with wide eyes. Morgana stuck his head out again to voice their thoughts for them.

"Why does he sound so... _normal_?"

"Oh, I met some friends of yours," Kasumi continued, kicking her shoes off. "Come in and say hi!" She couldn't wave them in with her hands full, but she came as close as she could.

"...you brought guests?" They heard footsteps.

A door further down the hallway opened and Akechi stepped out. For a split second he was the kind self he had been early last year, but his face darkened the instant he saw who Kasumi had brought home.

" _You._ "

"Um..." Kasumi looked between the three of them, still carrying the bags. "They... _said_ they were your friends..."

"It's complicated," Ren told her.

"That's what you call it?" Akechi spat, then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, whatever. Come in, I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

He went back inside. Kasumi looked at Ren and Sumire, who were still waiting outside. "Is...everything okay?"

Sumire bit her lip so Ren answered instead. "A lot happened between us."

"I see...well, he said you could come in, so I guess it can't be all bad, right?"

* * *

The first word that came to mind when Ren stepped into the living room was "cramped". If this was what every room was like, how on earth could two people be living here? Then he noticed the pillow lying on the sofa.

"I guess Akechi can still be a gentleman when he wants to, huh?" Morgana spoke for him yet again.

"Quiet, cat," called a voice from the back of the room.

"Akechi-san, you hate cats?" Kasumi had just entered with a cup of water for her sister.

"Just that one." Akechi came back with two plastic chairs that he placed in front of the sofa, facing each other. "You. Sit there."

Ren did as he was told, sitting in one while Akechi took the other. The sisters sat on the sofa, so that the four of them were now arranged in a vague "C" shape, looking at each other. Ren put his bag down and Morgana jumped out, sitting by his feet.

"So," began the former Prince. "Here we are."

"Good to see you too," Ren folded his arms.

"Hmph." Akechi turned to Sumire. "What happened to you? You're wearing your hair down again."

"Yeah, Sumire;" Kasumi turned to her "didn't you say you'd put it back up once we got off the subway?"

"It's...fine," Sumire tucked a strand of her now loose locks behind her ear.

Ren and Akechi shared a glance.

_We're still on the same wavelength at least. But I'm not sure that's a good thing._

"Where have you been?" Ren decided to take the initiative. "You've been - " he glanced at Kasumi " - gone for over six months now."

"You were missing too?" asked the brunette, but Akechi ignored her.

"Where have I been? I've been right here," He smirked.

"You know that's not what he meant," Morgana stood up. Akechi just chuckled.

"Fine. I moved here so no one would be able to find me. I had enough money on hand to buy this place and I've been working at that Jazz Club to pay for everything else. You remember it, right?"

Ren nodded. The owner, Muhen, seemed fond of Akechi so it made sense that he'd offer him a job there.

"Wouldn't you be spotted though, Akechi-san?" It seemed Sumire wanted to join the discussion.

"I work behind the scenes. Doing the dishes, scrubbing the floors, that sort of thing." He snorted.

"You, Akechi-san?"

"What's wrong?" Ren could tell he was barely keeping it together. "If _he_ can do it," Akechi jabbed a thumb in his direction. "I figured I could too."

"You do that stuff too, Ren-san?"

"Another time," Ren held up a hand.

"Unfortunately," Akechi continued "while Kichijoji is a good place to find work, it's an expensive place to live. The shops here offer terrible value for money so finding someone to go out and buy things for me was a stroke of luck." He looked at Kasumi.

"Yeah!" Ren and Sumire jumped at how loud she was. "Buying stuff in Shibuya's a lot cheaper than buying it here, so I've been doing the shopping in exchange for living here these past few days." She looked at Akechi, who smirked.

"Hmph. Yeah. She's been helping me cook too, though she keeps saying you're better, Yoshi - I mean, Sumire-san."

The girl in question pointed at herself, then looked at her sister with an odd look. "...really?"

"Of course you are, silly!" Kasumi ruffled her hair. "You're amazing! Oh, and she always makes it super healthy too. You should try some, Akechi-san! I assume she's cooked for you already, Ren-san? You know, since you're da - "

"Yes, she has once. She's really quite good at it." Ren cut her off for Sumire's sake, who had turned red yet again.

"That _aside_ _..._ " Ren could hear the faintest of snarls in Akechi's voice, "now it's time for me to ask _you_ some questions."

"Shoot."

"Heh. Be careful what you wish for...but I'll stick to the questions for now. So, are you going to tell anyone where I am?"

"We have to, don't we?" Morgana looked from one teen to the other. "Everyone thinks you're - "

"I'm asking _him_."

"Did Akechi-san just...tell Morgana off?"

"It's...complicated."

The boys ignored the whispers coming from the sofa.

"What do you plan on doing?" Ren asked at last.

"What's it to you? My days of causing mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns are over, if that's what you're worried about."

" _What?_ "

Akechi ignored this too, though Ren held up a hand to ask for Kasumi's silence.

"That doesn't undo the ones you've already caused."

"So what, you want me to turn myself in? What does that achieve? You already took the fall to take Shido down, didn't you?"

Ren could hear Sumire trying to calm her sister down, but Kasumi pushed her arms away and stood up.

"What? What's going on here? Mental shutdowns? Shido? You can't mean the guy who ran for Prime Minister last year, surely? I heard a little about him when I went shopping...before," she shot a glance at Sumire "but...but..!"

Akechi sighed and got to his feet too. "Well, we might as well skip to the end if this is where we're headed."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Remember the last time we talked before the heist in Sae-san's Palace?"

"...you can't be serious."

"Ren?"

"Ren-senpai, what's he talking about?"

"Oh, I am. Would I be correct in assuming Mementos is back?" This question he directed at Morgana.

"...it should be. We haven't looked for it specifically yet, but...the Metaverse is back, so."

"I recall you calling Mementos the backbone of the Metaverse before, so it stands to reason that if one came back, the other would too." Akechi stretched. "So, you up for this, _Joker_?"

"I'm sorry; if...if I didn't know any better, I'd say you just talked to a cat, Akechi-san?"

"The cat talks." Akechi spat, still glaring holes into the boy sitting across from him.

"...excuse me?"

"It's complicated," Sumire mumbled a second time.

"And things will only get more complicated before the day is done." Akechi smirked. "I'm still looking for an answer, Joker."

Ren exhaled. "Does it have to be now?"

" _Are you kidding me?_ " Akechi's foot lashed back, kicking his chair against the wall. The girls and Morgana started at the noise. "I have been waiting for this for _six months_ and I am _not_ taking no for an answer!"

Ren leaned back. "I'm ready to go whenever, but not with those two around." He motioned to the sisters.

"Are you sure?"

"What?"

"Aren't you curious about how Kasumi-san and I are still here? And isn't getting to the heart of a problem always the best way of solving it?"

"He has a point, Ren."

He had to admit that. But it was still dangerous.

"Ren-senpai, what's going on? What happened between you and Akechi-san? You don't really want to take Kasumi into Mementos, do you?" Sumire's eyes were wide open, her lips trembling. He felt the same; if they wound up undoing whatever distortion was in effect here...

"Mementos? What's Mementos? Sumire, do you know what's going on?"

Akechi chuckled. "How about this? I give you my word that the Yoshizawa sisters will come to no harm. Happy now?"

Well, that _did_ make the offer easier to stomach. Akechi was right that going to Mementos may shed light on his and Kasumi's situation too...

"Okay, but at the first sign of trouble for you or Kasumi, we leave. Got that?"

"Hmph. Fine."

"Sumire, is that okay for you too? I promise I won't let anything happen to her either."

Sumire took longer to answer. "...okay. I'm trusting you, Senpai." She glanced at her sister, who by this point had realised she was in over her head and was staying quiet.

"Also," Ren held up two fingers. "My second condition is that we're not looking for blood. You want a rematch, fine. But no one's dying today."

Morgana and the girls gasped.

" _Senpai?_ "

"Ren, what the heck - "

"You want to _kill_ each other?"

Akechi looked at the three of them in turn and grit his teeth. "... _fine_. You really want me to hold back, you coward, I will. I'll just beat you to within an inch of your life instead. Besides, I probably wouldn't be able to go all out without hurting those lovely ladies over there anyway." He smirked. "Happy now?"

Ren thought for a moment, then picked up his bag. He searched inside one of the smaller compartments for a bit and threw something at Akechi as he stood up. The former Prince caught it in midair and stared.

"Ren-senpai?"

But if Sumire wanted to ask something else, she wouldn't have the chance. Akechi chuckled.

"Why would you even have this on you?" He held out a single black glove.

Ren shrugged. "Call it a good luck charm." It was the simplest answer he could think of.

Akechi laughed again. "Well, I'm glad you accepted my challenge, Ren! Hmmm, can't you just _taste_ the excitement in their air?!"

He left the room, cackling to himself. "Lunch is delayed, Yoshizawa-san!" He called from the hallway. "We're heading back to Shibuya! To think, wanting some cheap food would lead to _this_!"

Everyone left in the room looked at each other as they heard the sound of Akechi putting his shoes on.

"Um...what happened to Akechi-san?" Kasumi asked. Ren noticed how quiet she was being and remembered how her sister had once asked a similar question while trying not to be overheard.

"That... _is_ Akechi-san," the sister muttered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for your continued support, everyone!
> 
> Ren is a silent protagonist, but he actually speaks up more than you'd think in conversations. I've been trying to find a balance between those two perceptions of him. Not sure how well it's going so far, to be honest. This chapter was originally much longer, but I split it into two for (what I hope is) better pacing.


	4. Chapter 4

It was getting late in the day so the group no longer had to wrestle to get onto a train. They got adjacent seats too, with Kasumi on one end and Akechi on the other. Ren and Morgana watched an impatient Akechi tapping his foot as the subway raced to their destination, trying to discern his expression beneath the hoodie he'd thrown on before they left his apartment.

"What _._ "

_Just like a detective to know he's being looked at, I suppose._

"Nothing."

"That's obviously a lie."

"Your getup brings back memories is all."

"...hmph."

Ren wondered if he remind Akechi that he was the reason he'd needed to hide his identity, but decided it wasn't worth it. It could just be another part of his life for Akechi to try himself.

"Have you tried entering Mementos yourself?"

"Of course I have. What am I, stupid?"

"You didn't have any luck then?" The carriage was empty enough for Morgana to talk without worry.

"I couldn't get the MetaNav to show up. Nor could I get my hands on a talking cat, for that matter." He added with a smirk.

"Hey!"

"Shh."

Ren patted Morgana's head and he relented, though not without a hiss.

Ren watched the Yoshizawas for a while. Being able to sit meant there was nothing to distract them from each other. While they weren't talking as much as he'd hoped, they had finally moved onto exchanged pleasantries. The conversation seemed to be quite one-sided though, with Sumire answering most of the questions. Right now she was telling the brunette about her most recent meet.

At least they seemed happy.

"Did you try again once you met Kasumi?" He whispered.

"Do I _look_ like a babysitter?"

"Two distortions are better than one, right?"

Akechi shrugged. "I've been busy trying not to start a national manhunt, in case you didn't notice. Besides, even if it _had_ worked, we may have run into a Maruki-level threat. Hence the issue of me not being a babysitter."

Ren wondered if that was the full story, but he had a more important question first.

"So, was her whole deal the only reason you took her in?"

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing at all."

Akechi glared at him. "That and it was useful having someone who could go shopping without triggering the aforementioned manhunt. Any more questions?"

"I'm good."

Ren turned in time for Kasumi to catch his eye and ask him about Sumire. They spent the rest of the ride teasing the girl sitting between them.

And while he never looked back to check, Ren was sure even Akechi laughed a few times.

* * *

Kasumi was understandably confused when the group stopped in the middle of Shibuya Station Square.

"Sumire, is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Remember that Mementos place we talked about? We're heading there now."

"...here?" Kasumi looked around, then tapped the ground with her foot. "Um..."

"We're not getting there via trap door, if that's what you're wondering." Akechi scoffed, leaning against the stationary carriage before which Yoshida had once delivered his speeches. "Hurry up, Ren. We haven't got all day."

"Give us time!" Morgana snapped back. "You okay, Ren? I wonder if this'll really work..."

Ren opened their new gateway to the Metaverse on his phone. "Fingers crossed," he told the cat on his shoulder before entering the keyword _'Mementos'_.

The world shifted. Kasumi gripped her head and Sumire held her close in a side hug. "It'll be over soon! You'll be fine."

Ren looked around. The sky was dark and everyone else had vanished.

"Looks like it worked after all," Akechi took out his own phone. "Hmm...I don't have any new apps, though."

"One thing at a time! Okay Joker, are you ready?" Kasumi looked down at the now two-legged Morgana and screamed.

"What is _that_?"

"Kasumi, relax! That's just Morgana! Senpai's cat!"

"I forgot how much I hated this bit..." Morgana scratched his head as Kasumi stared at him.

"...so you really can talk."

"Of course I can talk!" Morgana scowled. "What did you think - "

"'One thing at a time' I believe were your exact words, Mona?" Akechi smirked. "Come on, we've wasted enough time." He walked down the steps.

Ren sighed and looked at the sisters as Morgana walked past him, muttering to himself.

"Are you alright, Kasumi?"

"Yeah..."

"Good. Stay close to your sister, alright? It could get a little dangerous down there."

" _What?_ "

Ren winced as Sumire shot him a reproachful look. " _Sorry_ ," he mouthed before entering the people's Palace.

* * *

As expected, Kasumi jumped back as the girl next to her burst into blue flames when they descended the elevator.

"Sumire!"

"She's fine." Akechi snapped.

"Wha - _wha_ \- I - " Kasumi had looked to the source of the voice, but been shocked again by the black masked figure facing her. She looked forward again to see her sister in her Thief attire.

"Kasumi, relax! It's me!" Sumire took her mask off (Ren realised this was the first time she'd worn these clothes with her hair down).

"Sumire? Wha - what's going on? Is this Mementos?"

"Yes. You see - "

"Just stick to the essentials," Akechi cut in. "Short version: this is another world. The four of us have power here and our appearances change to reflect that. You on the other hand don't, so stay close to us. This spot is safe but there are monsters called Shadows on lower floors that will tear you apart if given the chance. Are we clear?" He finished his growling with a snarl. Kasumi leaned back.

"...yes," she squeaked. Ren wouldn't have been surprised if she'd fainted on the spot.

"I'm sorry for Akechi-san's behavior," muttered Sumire.

"Oh! We also have codenames here," added Morgana. "It's to protect our identities while we explore this place. Akechi is Crow, your sister is Violet, this guy is Joker and I'm Mona."

"Okay," the newcomer nodded, more strength in her voice now. "So...should I have a codename too?"

"Hmm...you only really need a codename if you're fighting, so there's really no point..."

"But wouldn't it be fun, Mona-senpai?" Sumire beamed.

"Uh, well..."

"Haze," said Ren at once. Morgana looked at him for a moment, then smiled.

"Yeah! Your codename is just your real name in English, so it makes sense to do the same for your sister. What do you think, Kasumi?"

"Hmm..." Kasumi put a finger on her chin. "It _does_ have a nice ring to it I suppose, but..."

" _Not now_. We've wasted more than enough time already! Find us a quiet spot, cat!"

"I'm not a - whatever," Morgana shook his head. "He's right that you don't really need one yet, but you can think it over if you want. More importantly..." He walked over to an open spot and posed. "Morganaaaaaaa..."

Unfortunately for Morgana, Kasumi was as indifferent to his transformation as her sister had been.

* * *

There were very few Shadows on the first few floors, so Ren was able to steer clear of them for Kasumi's sake. She was horrified at the first Shadow they passed, but after the third had calmed into bile curiosity and moved onto other matters.

"Say, Sumi - I mean, Violet."

"Yes?"

The girls were sitting in the back, while Akechi rode shotgun with Ren.

"How long have you guys known about...all _this_?"

"Hmm...I was in the Metaverse a few times before, but I only really got know how things work here in January. Joker-senpai got his power last April and Crow-san...well - "

"He introduced me to Mementos, but I've known about the Metaverse for a few years now," he called over his shoulder.

"Wow...to think there's something like this beneath us whenever we use the trains. Doesn't that spook you, Violet?"

"...well, when you put it that way..." Ren saw Sumire shake her head in the rear-view mirror. "But it's nothing to worry about. This isn't the real world after all."

"That's the weirdest part..." Kasumi looked out of the window for a while before: "Oh, that's right! I forgot to ask because Crow-san explained everything to me," her face froze for a moment and Ren couldn't blame her "but why do you and Joker-san look so similar?"

"Oh! Um..."

"Their images of rebellion are very similar. I think." Even Ren still found it weird to have his vehicle talk back at him, but Kasumi took it in stride (she _had_ to, now that he thought about it).

"Really? I thought it was because you must have been head-over-heels for him when you got your outfit."

" _Kasumi!_ " Ren didn't need to check the mirror to know how red his girlfriend would be, but Kasumi's laughter was nice confirmation nonetheless.

"Could that have been a part of it, Mona-san?"

"...I guess? Violet has always looked up to him now that I think about it, so it wouldn't surprise me if she'd started to think like him at that point too."

" _Mona-senpai!_ "

"Don't be too happy, Joker," came a voice from beside him. He glanced to his right to see Akechi smirking at him.

_Was it really that obvious?_

"I wonder what I'd look like if I got one of those Persona things," Kasumi started thinking aloud. "Well, I've spent a lot of time around Akechi-san lately. Maybe I'll end up looking like him?"

"You should hope not," Akechi spat.

"Are you sure, Crow-san?" Kasumi leaned forward a little.

"Trust me, you're much better off taking after him or your sister."

"Huh," she sat back and looked Sumire up and down. "You're right. You look really fancy, Violet. I'd love to look like you!"

Sumire blushed slightly, "Thank you, Kasumi."

"...but I'm not trying to catch anyone's eye yet, so I might not show off as much skin as you do."

" _Kasumi!_ "

Sumire folded over, hiding as much as she could of her face and her legs, for the rest of the trip.

* * *

Fortunately for Sumire, it didn't take much longer for Morgana to find Akechi a "quiet spot". The four humans filed out and, after a quick puff of smoke, Morgana followed them as they looked around the place. It was hidden behind a similar distortion to the ones larger Shadows hid in as they waited for their desires to evolve into full Palaces.

"That jump at the end was scary, but otherwise that was a very smooth ride. Thank you very much, Joker-san. Mona-san."

"Muehehe! As you should expect from the Phantom Thieves' leader and their Metaverse-expert!"

"Their expert, huh? I seem to recall the Thieves having someone much better at navigating Mementos than you."

"Shut it, Crow!"

"It's fine," Ren smiled at her. "And you get used to the jumps. It's not a problem."

Kasumi smiled back, then leaned into her sister. "By the way, who's the expert Crow-san just mentioned?"

"Oracle-senpai," Sumire whispered back. "She's very precise. Oh, but Mona-senpai is very good too!"

"Huh..." Kasumi trailed off. She had no idea whether Sumire meant what she said or if she was just being her usual polite self.

"If you're quite finished over there," both girls jumped as Akechi's voice boomed at them. "You and Mona may want to step back. I think this place will do quite well, don't you, Joker?"

Ren watched the observers do as Akechi said and added. "Violet, he isn't kidding. This could get a lot more chaotic than you're expecting."

Sumire froze. "...what do you mean? Senpai, what are you going to do?"

Ren didn't expect him to do this, but even after Akechi's promise to hold back he couldn't help but remember how... _rabid_ he was aboard Shido's Palace.

"I'll be fine, I promise. Just...look after your sister and listen to Mona if anything happens, okay?"

"I...Senpai, I..."

"It'll be okay, Violet," Morgana stood in front of the girls and looked back. "He's a smart one, right?"

"...hm." She nodded. "Please stay safe, Senpai. You too, Crow-san."

He scoffed. "Well, Joker? If all the pleasantries are done with, shall we get this show on the road?"

Ren drew his knife and Akechi his sword.

 _Okay, think. I don't know why Akechi and Kasumi are here, but the Metaverse just came back, so he should be as weak as I am. Hopefully that means Loki is too weak to use Call of Chaos._ He shuddered as the battle in the engine room swam back into his mind's eye.

"Well?"

Ren took a deep breath and readied Arsene's spirit.

"Bring it."

" _Finally_. Let's go!"

Even from this distance he could see the wide grin on Akechi's face as he called out:

"Hereward!"

_What?!_

Blue flame erupted behind Akechi as a giant in black armor appeared behind him. Its red eyes shone as it raised its bow. It drew the string back, aiming directly at the leader of the Phantom Thieves.

" _That_ 's a Persona?!" Ren asked Kasumi scream, but Morgana's question resonated with him more.

" _How?!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but I hope the next makes up for it. Thank you all again for your support! Please let me know what you think in the comments!


	5. Chapter 5

"Debilitate him, Hereward!"

Hereward sliced the air with his bow and Ren felt a sudden burst of fatigue. He grit his teeth as he fell to one knee.

_This isn't good..._

"Pixie!"

The tiny sprite appeared before him and cast Zio. It was a direct hit, but Akechi barely flinched.

"Don't toy with me!"

He flicked his sword, then ran forward. Ren felt too sluggish to dodge so braced himself, catching the long blade on the hilt of his knife.

"Rusty, are we?"

Ren grunted as Akechi pushed him back. He twisted and shoved Akechi forward, turning his momentum against him. He stumbled and Ren seized his chance, pulling out his pistol and firing once, twice, thrice into his back.

"Argh!" Akechi staggered.

Ren heard Kasumi gasp in the background and a upset "Senpai..." from Sumire.

He couldn't help it. Underhanded tactics were tools of the trade for any thief, after all.

Akechi whirled around before Ren could fire again and lashed out. He stepped back, dodging Akechi's strikes. He could feel Hereward's skill wearing off.

_Okay! If I can keep this up, I can pull this off..!_

But just like that, Akechi pulled back and touched his mask.

Hereward appeared again. Before Ren could react he loosed the arrow that had appeared on his taut string. He braced.

But the arrow disappeared.

A second later, a large sword appeared in the air and swung towards him. He leapt backward and Laevateinn crashed into the place he'd just been.

Another gasp and a cry of "Akechi-san!" from Kasumi.

"Stay still!" Akechi howled, followed by a second cry of "Hereward!"

Three pillars of bullets rained down from the ceiling. Ren dodged again before clutching his face.

"Bicorn!"

The familiar shape of a two-horned unicorn appeared before him and charged at his foe. Akechi met the attack with the flat of his blade, jumping back as Bicorn dissipated.

"What's wrong, Joker? I haven't even broken a sweat!"

_You haven't just gotten your powers back after six months of retirement..._

No matter. It just meant he had to use his wits to win instead.

"Jack-o'-Lantern!"

The weakest Persona of the Magician Arcana was next, but -

"Dazzler!"

\- Ren wasn't using him to attack.

The living Pumpkin waved its lantern about and Akechi clutched his head. "Nnrgh...what did you..."

 _Perfect_.

"Pixie, get him!"

The blue sprite returned and struck Akechi with Zio again, only this time he spasmed with a yell and crumpled on the floor.

"Eligor!"

An armored knight on horseback was next. Right now, this was Ren's strongest Persona. Still far weaker than Akechi's, but if he played his cards right...

"Double Fangs!"

He felt Eligor drain his strength to fuel its lance before it galloped forward. The first strike threw Akechi into the air.

"Argh..."

The second caught him as he fell and bounced him off the concrete beneath them.

"You're going too far!"

Ren couldn't make out which of the Yoshizawas had said that. A quick glance to the side showed him both sisters with horrified expressions. Even Morgana looked concerned.

"Don't you _dare_ pity me!"

The blue flames heralding Hereward's return were even more furious now as Akechi got to his feet.

"I am better than _all of you_!"

He ran forward. Ren dodged another Laevateinn before locking blades with his rival.

"You're _weak_ , Joker!"

"I'm still winning!"

"Grr..." Akechi roared and, with a sudden burst of strength, forced him back. Ren staggered and caught a flash of movement to his left. He turned -

The third Laevateinn sent him soaring. Time seemed to freeze at the peak of his flight and for a moment the pain in his chest overwhelmed him.

He crashed through one of the giant ribcages by the entrance portal and slammed into the wall beyond it. He collapsed on the ground, groaning.

"I win! Break him, Hereward!" Akechi screeched as Ren's mind went into overdrive.

He could barely stand, but that just meant he knew exactly what Skill Akechi would use next. He couldn't block it, so if he could at least slow Akechi down or increase his own defenses. He ran through the Personas he had access to at the moment.

Arsene? No.

Jack Frost? No.

Pixie? No.

Jack-o'-Lantern? No!

The adrenaline pumping through his veins made everything move in slow motion, yet he could still see the familiar Rebellion Blade swinging towards him.

Eligor? No.

Bicorn? No...

Wait, Bicorn!

If he could just cripple Akechi's offensive abilities...he tried to stand, but could barely get on all fours.

_No..._

Time resumed. The ethereal blade hurtled towards him. He fell back on his haunches as the sound of Akechi's laughter overwhelmed him. Instinct forced his eyes shut.

Something fast crashed into him, flattening him into the wall again before falling into his lap.

Wait. Why was it so... _soft_?

He blinked a few times and looked down to see someone else coming to their senses alongside him.

"Wha..?"

"Violet!"

"Sumire!"

He looked up to see Morgana and Kasumi running towards him as the girl in black forced herself into a sitting position beside him. She clutched her head, but was still smiling as she looked at him.

"Senpai...are you okay?"

"...yeah. Yeah." He shook the last of his confusion away. "What just happened?"

"I'd like to know the answer to that one too," snapped a cold voice as Akechi joined them. "This was a one-on-one fight, Violet. What right do you have to interfere?"

"Crow-san, you promised you wouldn't go too far!"

"And I didn't."

"Are you sure about that?" Morgana folded his arms. "You'd already won after that first hit, the second was just you being bloodthirsty. Like you always are!"

"...hmph," he turned away. "I wouldn't have won so easily had he not been at full strength. What the hell happened to you? Don't tell me you were holding back!"

Kasumi had pulled her sister to her feet during the boys' exchange and now Sumire was extending the favor to Ren. He groaned as he stood up and Sumire immediately draped his arm over her shoulders. "Thanks," he murmured before looking Akechi in the eye.

"We had to start fresh after we entered the Metaverse again. The real question is why _you're_ at full strength."

"Hmph."

"Maybe it's because he's a - " Morgana cut himself off, throwing a quick look at Kasumi.

"That would be my guess as well," said the boy in the black mask. "Well then, I suppose the rematch will have to wait."

"You're going to do that _again_?" The brunette looked between the two of them, eyes wide.

"Yes we are, and I trust your sister won't throw herself in the way next time."

"You did _what_?" It was Ren's turn to be shocked, looking at the girl supporting him. She blushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry! I just...I couldn't just _stand_ there..."

In his mind's eye, Ren saw Sumire running between him and Hereward, taking the Rebellion Blade meant for him and being thrown back as a result. It would explain why the impact had been a lot gentler than he'd expected.

He exhaled and squeezed her shoulder.

"Thank you."

She looked at him, tears evident through her mask as she smiled back. "I'm still nowhere near done repaying my debts to you, Joker-senpai."

He smiled and was tempted to kiss her forehead, but figured he was in the wrong company to do so. After all, Akechi was already rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. Oh, and it seems we haven't learned anything about my or Kasumi-san's circumstances either," he added, looking around. "We went quite far down; I expected _something_ to be out of place, but so far there's been nothing. Even Maruki's cables are gone." He shrugged."Oh, well."

"You don't seem too - "

"Our...circumstances?" Kasumi clapped a hand to her mouth when she realized she'd interrupted him, but Akechi interrupted her in turn.

"Don't tell me you forgot the other reason we came to this hellhole," he snorted.

"N - no...of course not," Kasumi shook her head but Ren doubted anyone believed her.

"What do you think, Violet? Should we tell her?"

"M - me? Um..."

"I suppose you _could_ let her live in ignorance, but don't you think you'd be doing her a disservice?" Akechi smirked.

"B - but...if - if I told her..." she glanced at Kasumi "told _you_...you...you might..."

"Tell me what? Sumire?"

"Well, I know what happened and I'm still here, aren't I?"

"True..." Sumire looked at her senpai, who gave her a warm smile.

"I'm with you whatever you decide."

"Yeah!" came a shout from their feet.

"Joker-senpai...Mona-senpai..." She pursed her lips, then nodded.

"Well, shall we go somewhere more comfortable then?"

And with that, Akechi walked up to the portal leading back to Mementos proper. "Mona!"

"R - right!" Morgana ran up and transformed. "No need to shout..."

Kasumi looked from the bus to the couple who still holding each other. "Sumire, is...everything going to be okay?"

"Y - yeah, of course it is. Right, Senpai?"

"Right." He ruffled her free-flowing hair and smiled. "I promise."

* * *

Ren expected Akechi to lead them to the diner, but he instead stopped them at the Mementos Entrance. "Do you really think this is something you want overheard?" was his response when asked and Ren had to admit he was right. He leaned against one of the elevators and looked around. He hadn't noticed on their way down, but now he realized there was no door to the Velvet Room here. A shame; he would have greatly appreciated a chance to pick Lavenza's brain about what was going on. He rubbed his chest as the twins looked at each other, unsure how to begin. Morgana had done his best to heal Ren and Sumire as they drove, but his body still felt sore. He'd have to ask Sumire for some massaging tips once this was over...or maybe ask for a massage itself. He looked forward to her face when he did that, he decided with a smile.

"Are you going to start sometime today, Violet? Or should I?"

"I - I'm sorry, Crow-san." Sumire took a deep breath. "Kasumi. You...what's the last thing you remember before waking up like you said before?"

"Hm?" Kasumi thought for a moment. "I...I don't quite remember."

"Please be honest with me." Sumire's eyes glistened. Ren started walking towards her but she held out a hand. "Please wait, Senpai."

Kasumi looked between the two of them before sighing. "I...remember walking home with you after practice and..." she looked away. Sumire winced, but the brunette continued "well, I remember running in front of a truck and then...nothing. After that it was just me in an empty street. I...I thought I'd just had a horrible daydream, but I couldn't find you, I couldn't find my things...I thought I was going crazy and...well, you know the rest."

Sumire nodded and, with glances at both Ren and Akechi, continued. "Kasumi...the truth is that you...you..." she took a deep breath. "You died that day.

"...what?"

"Yeah..." Sumire took her mask off to wipe away her tears. "I'm so... _so_ sorry, Kasumi. It was all my fault. I...I _killed_ you! I..."

"Shh..." Kasumi wrapped her little sister in a hug. "It's okay, it's okay..."

"But it's not! Kasumi!" Sumire started to cry in earnest. Ren wanted to comfort her, but something told him to hang back.

"I'm here now, aren't I? Everything's all right, Sumire..." Ren could only see the back of her head, but he heard the cracks in her voice too.

"Kasumi..."

The two hugged for a full minute before pulling back, both of their faces covered in tears.

"And you know..." Kasumi forced a chuckle. "I think I already knew."

"...you did?"

"Yeah..." Kasumi wiped her face as best she could and glanced at Akechi, who gave her a blank look back. "I wasn't entirely honest with you before."

"Hm?"

"I...actually woke up six months ago."

"Huh?"

Sumire and Ren shared glances.

"Six months?" asked Morgana. "That would mean..."

"Right after we stole Maruki's Treasure," said Akechi, his arms folded. "That's when I came to as well."

"Everything else I told you is true though!" Kasumi's voice was a little shriller than before. "I promise!"

"I believe you, Kasumi. Please calm down."

"R - right. Sorry."

"So," Ren got silent permission from Sumire to continue and so he did. "So you woke up in early February and bumped into Akechi?"

"Yes. He didn't tell me what happened, but he said I'd been missing for almost a year and that it was best to keep my head down for a while. He...he said 'the world had moved on without us.'"

"Akechi-san!"

"How could you say something like that?!"

Akechi laughed off Sumire and Morgana's yells. "Was I wrong? Besides, we defeated Maruki precisely because we rejected his 'quick fixes' to life's problems. What do you think it'd say about you if right after that happened the two of us strolled back into your lives?"

"But - "

"I'm sorry, Sumire." Kasumi cut her off. "I know I should have told you that before, but I was so surprised to see you that I just...panicked. I'm so sorry, everyone."

"No, I understand." Sumire patted her sister's shoulders. "I completely understand. I would've done the same thing."

"And also..." Kasumi pulled back and hugged herself. "...Akechi-san told me you'd only just gotten over my disappearance and that you were so much more confident than you were before too, so...a part of me wondered if it was for the best that I stayed out of your life..."

Sumire staggered back while Ren clenched his fists. "Akechi!"

He marched forward but the target of his rage just smirked. "Tell me: am I wrong? You can ask anyone; they'd all agree. Kasumi's death was the best thing that ever happened for Sumire's growth as both a person and an athlete."

"But you can't just say something like that!"

"Oh, I didn't. I've been on my best behavior around her. I'm glad she read between the lines, though - _nngh_!"

Ren punched his face and Akechi staggered.

"Not bad. You know, I think that hurt more than anything you did downstairs. Shall we go another - " he coughed as Ren punched him in the gut.

"Joker, stop it!"

"Joker-senpai!"

"Joker-san!"

Breathing like an ox, he turned away from the still grinning Akechi. "Sorry. Oh, and you don't need to apologise to me, Kasumi. I already knew you woke up six months ago."

"...what?"

"Back in the diner, you said you 'remembered' asking a policeman for help. You wouldn't have much trouble remembering that if it had only been a few days ago. The six months part was just a lucky guess though."

"I...I see." Kasumi looked at her feet. "I'm still very sorry."

"Don't be. Please go on, you two."

The girls nodded, but said nothing even after turning to each other again.

"So..." Kasumi began at last. "I thought it would be best if I just...stayed with Akechi-san. You know, do some part-time jobs here and there until I could move into my own apartment somewhere far away and...and start fresh?" She brushed yet another tear from her eye. "I've been keeping up with everything you've done so far Sumire. You're...so _incredible_ , you know that? You're so graceful out there, but you've also gotten so much more determined than you were last year. I just..."

"But that's only because all this time I've been trying to be you!" She froze, shook her head and continued. "Ask Ren-senpai if you don't believe me; if I've improved at all this year, it's because I've been asking myself what you would do and combining that with whatever I can come up with on my own! Kasumi..." she took her sister's hands in hers. "Kasumi...you mean the _world_ to me. Please...please don't ever say something like that again."

"Sumire..."

"Are you sure about that?" Akechi walked up. Ren glared, but the former Detective just held up the hand he was rubbing his jaw with. "I'm trying to help, believe it or not. Now tell me, Sumire-san. Are you sure you're happier with your sister around?"

"Wha - of course I am!"

"Then why have you put your hair down?"

"Huh?" Sumire looked to the side as though surprised that she could see her hair down the sides of her face.

"Akechi-san?"

"Sumire-san started wearing her hair up like you do as a show of confidence," he explained. "I'm sure Joker knows the full story, but I believe it was meant to be a way for her to honor you in your absence."

"Th - that's right! S - so why would I keep it up when Kasumi's right in front of me?"

"But that doesn't explain you being much quieter than normal now that she's back, does it?"

"Uh - umm..."

_Was that true?_

Ren thought back. Usually Sumire was full of questions when they explored Mementos, but today she had only been answering her sister's.

 _It was the same on the train too!_ He remembered with a jolt. He hadn't listened to their full conversation, but on their trip to Shibuya, Sumire had done little but answer her sister's questions then too.

"Sumire..." Morgana seemed to have come to the same conclusion.

"I..."

"I'm so sorry, Sumire," Kasumi closed her eyes and wept. "He's right, isn't he? I - I'll leave. As soon as we get out of here, you'll never have to see me again..."

" _Don't you dare!_ "

Even Akechi jumped. The four of them looked at Sumire glaring daggers into her sister. She thrust a hand into one of the pockets of her half-jacket and pulled out a black ribbon with which she tied her hair back up with a rough tug. "You surprised me and...and I admit I felt a little lost, but don't you dare even _think_ about leaving me again! I'll show you just how strong I can be!"

Kasumi stared for a few seconds before breaking into a wide smile. "Wow...my little sister's all grown up...I'm so proud of you, Sumire. If that's what you want..." She cupped her sister's cheek.

Sumire blushed and leaned into her touch.

"You know, this is a good opportunity to throw a glove at her," offered Akechi.

"What?"

"It's how you challenge someone to a duel. You want her to be your rival, right? Why not challenge her to see who can become a better gymnast first?"

"Rivals?" Kasumi looked from Akechi to Sumire and back again.

"Actually...that's what I was thinking too," mumbled the redhead with a lighter blush than before, taking Kasumi's hand in hers. "I know it was far too violent, but didn't you see how hard Joker-senpai and Crow-san fought before? I still want to reach the top of the gymnastics world together with you, but watching them made me think we'd get there faster if we competed as much as we supported each other! ...if...if that makes sense." Her cheeks turned red again.

Kasumi was silent again, then laughed. "You're on, Sumir - I mean, Violet!" She looked around, as if expecting Shadows to appear because of her mistake. Seeing none, she looked back at her sister. "But I won't go easy on you just because you talked back to me for the first time. I'm still the older sister, you know!"

"Actually..." the four humans looked down at Morgana. "Aren't you younger now? Violet's aged 11 months without you, if my math checks out."

The sisters gaped at each other as Akechi laughed - a more innocent sounding one this time. "And here I thought Joker would punch me again if I pointed that out."

_Yeah...Morgana still lacks tact._

Ren shook his head as the sisters processed the information.

* * *

Ren and Sumire waved Akechi and Kasumi off once they returned to the real world.

"Are you two okay with this?" asked Morgana from Ren's shoulder.

It would raise too many questions if Kasumi joined Shujin Academy - as a first year, no less - so Akechi advised her to attend a school far away. This meant the siblings either had to continue their education separately or that Sumire would have to move as well. They hadn't decided either way yet, but Kasumi was at least finally ready to see their parents again. Even Ren felt nervous at the prospect, but the sisters promised him they'd face it together and he placed his faith in them.

As for Akechi, he would look after Kasumi until then and...he wouldn't say anything beyond promising not to cause any problems. He did throw his glove back at Ren though.

_"I want to beat you at your best or not at all. Otherwise, Maruki - or whoever the God of Control is now - " Akechi had added with a smirk "bringing me back was just a waste of time."_

Ren smiled. He didn't know what it said about him, but he was looking forward to their rematch. After he won - and he _would_ win - he would try convincing Akechi to turn himself in, or at least put his skills (in both this world and the Metaverse) to good use. Surely he knew more than he was letting on, too...but Ren could accept this parting for now.

Ren and Kasumi glanced at each other and nodded, the latter waving even with her head turned.

"Yeah. I think we'll be okay."

"I can't believe I'm the older sister now..."

"Yeah...wait a minute," Morgana frowned " _that_ 's what you're worried about right now?"

But Sumire had stopped listening, now waving with both arms as her sister reached the elevator. Kasumi saw and started waving the same way, rooted to the spot. Akechi noticed she wasn't following him anymore, saw why and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Let her have this," Ren told his friend as he slipped an arm around Sumire's waist. "It's been a long day."

He pecked her cheek.

"Huh?! _Ren-senpai?!_ "

 _That_ got her attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm usually a stickler for writing canon compliant stuff, but I decided if I was going to indulge myself I should go all out and write something crazy. I hope you like it! As I said before, I don't know anything about Scramble, but I have played the Japanese demo. It doesn't offer much, but it shows the start of the story and thus I know that two of the early Personas are from Kamoshida's Palace, so I assumed all the Personas in Scramble's first dungeon would be from there.
> 
> Also, I waited until now to say this so as not to spoil the story, but it was inspired by this fanart by Takumi: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/80544371  
> Note that this is part of the artist's own concepts that are utterly irreconcilable with my own, but it's such an amazing picture I just had to put my own spin on it! Go check out the rest of their pictures if you have the time, they're really quite interesting and they've put a lot of thought into everything!
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this story (I'm worried I may have rushed the second half :/), and thank you once again for your time! I would like to write more someday, but I'd prefer it to be after Scramble comes West so I can keep this as canon compliant as possible :)


End file.
